Undercover Massge, Part 2
by Dougie Zerts
Summary: A continuation of my earlier story. 99 gets caught, so Max must save her. And things get pretty filthy!


Once again, Don Allen-AKA Maxwell Smart-walked into the spa. The receptionist smiled when she saw him.

"Hi, Mr. Allen."

"Hello. I have a 1:00PM appointment with Ellen.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but she's not here today."

"Not here?"

"She left unexpectedly-a family emergency, I believe."

"But I made an appointment with her days ago!"

"I AM sorry! However, we have a replacement girl for you."

"A replacement girl?"

"Yes. Her name is Katalena. She's one of our best girls."

"Well. . . All right."

"Sit down, please."

He sat down and waited.

A couple minutes later, a blond beauty came out.

"Are you Mr. Don Allen?" She had a thick East European accent.

"Yes, ma'am. You must be Katalena."

"Yes. This way, please."

She led him to one of the massage rooms.

"Take off your shirt and lie on the table, please."

He took his coat and shirt off. She walked over and put her hands on his shoulders.

"You are a strong handsome man, Mr. Allen."

"Err, thank you."

"And for you, I will give special massage!"

"Special massage?"

"Lie on your stomach on the table."

He did this. She slipped her shoes off, climbed on the table, and massaged his back with her feet.

"I only do this to men I REALLY like!"

"Is that so?"

"Yes. And I can tell that you're really tense."

"Yes. Well, you see, my usual girl isn't here today. And she also gave me a massage with her feet."

"She did?"

"Yes. Her name was Ellen."

"Ah, most unfortunate. I believe she was called away."

"So I hear."

Suddenly, he got up. This caused her to lose her balance and fall to the floor!

"Hey!"

He quickly grabbed her. "Where's Ellen?"

"I told you, she was called away."

"Perhaps you know her by another name-99!"

She smiled. "She will be dead very soon. As will you-Maxwell Smart!" She laughed evilly.

He punched her hard on a spot on her head, knocking her out. Then he quickly put his shirt and coat back on and left the room.

He quickly opened the doors to the other spa rooms. Most were empty. However, one had a tub filled with brown-black mud in it.

A woman was lying in the tub. She was tied up and gagged. And she looked very much like 99!

He ran over and quickly took the gag off.

"Max!"

"99! Why are you taking a mud bath with all your clothes on?"

"I've been kidnapped!"

"Kidnapped?"

"They discovered my identity. They're holding me in this bath until Bogerov comes."

"Bogerov!"

"Yes. Get this rope off, Max!"

"Of course!"

Taking a Swiss army knife from his pants pocket, he cut the rope binding her. She quickly got out of the tub.

"Do you see my shoes around?"

He looked. "Uh, no."

"Never mind, let's go."

"Not so fast!"

Katalena and the receptionist had entered the room! Both held guns.

"You earn your name well, Smart! And hello, my little mud pie!"

"What'll we do with them?," asked the receptionist. "Bogerov will be here very soon."

"Get back in the tub, 99. And you join her, Smart."

"Can I put my bathing suit on, first?"

"NO!"

99 got back in the mud. Max took his shoes and coat off and joined her. Katalena frisked his coat and pulled out his gun.

"This is my first mud bath," Max commented.

:"They're good for the skin," said Katalena. "And perhaps in another universe, you and I could've taken one together."

"Yes, perhaps."

They lied there for a bit, with the two women watching them. Max whispered something to 99, and she nodded. She discretely pulled off one of her rings and dropped it in the mud. Then she began looking for it.

"I've lost my ring. Can you help me look for it, please?"

"Where you're going, it won't matter!," said Katalena.

"Please, it's got sentimental value; My grandmother gave it to me."

Sighing, the two women walked closer to the tub. Max and 99 quickly grabbed them and pulled them in!

They struggled together, but Max and 00 were able to get their guns. They then got out.

"Well, Katalena, looks like you and I shared a mud bath after all!"

He picked up his shoe phone and made a call:

"Hi, Chief. 99 and I are at the salon. We've captured two KAOS agents. Oh, and Bogerov is on his way, soon. . . Thanks, bye. He's on his way, 99."

"Great work, Max!"

"Looks like the Forces of Niceness have once again triumphed over the Forces of Evil!"

The two women sighed.

A couple minutes later, the Chief and five backup agents arrived.

"Glad you could make it."

"Great work, you two. You're covered in mud!"

"They tied me up in this mud bath," 99 explained.

"Mud's good for the skin!," said Max.

"But not your clothes!," said the Chief, with a smile.

They led the two women aw3ay. Unfortunately, Bogerov saw them leave, so he escaped.


End file.
